Comment te faire taire ?
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Impossible de faire taire Stiles quand il part dans ses divagations ! Impossible, vraiment ? Pourtant, une personne y arrive... [Sterek]


Petit OS Sterek ! J'espère que vous apprécierez :D

**Titre : **Comment te faire taire ?

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient toujours au créateur de Teen Wolf - toujours à mon grand désarrois - excepter la situation qui est sortie de mon imagination :)

**Note :** Vous remarquez aucun spoiler ici, parce que normalement il n'y en a pas :D

* * *

**Comment te faire taire ?**

Derek soupira. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup devoir mettre les mains dans le moteur de sa voiture. Pas parce que c'était salissant, la saleté ne lui faisait pas peur, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer d'endommager sa belle Camaro - il n'était pas mécanicien, même s'il avait quelques bases. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il voulait d'abord s'assurer d'avoir vraiment besoin d'un mécanicien pour faire appel à un professionnel. Il souleva donc le capot de la voiture et commença à regarder l'intérieur avec attention.

Il entendit alors une voiture approchée, et soupira longuement. Il reconnaissait le bruit de ce moteur crachotant. C'était la Jeep de Stiles. Pourquoi, alors qu'il faisait beau, qu'aucun de ses Bêtas ne lui traînaient dans les pattes, et que son oncle avait fichu le camp pour la journée, fallait-il que l'adolescent vienne lui casser les pieds ?

Stiles avait - de son point de vue - une très bonne raison à celà. Il voulait poser des questions pertinentes et intelligentes à Derek. Alors il se gara près du Manoir Hale, qui avait été entièrement rénnové le mois dernier et qui avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Il prit quelques minutes pour admirer le travail et la finition du bâtiment avant de sortir de sa Jeep et de marcher vers le porche. Il se rendit alors que compte que du bruit venait du garage, ajouté à côté de la maison pour abriter la voiture de sport du loup-garou Alpha. Stiles se dirigea donc dans cette direction, les questions au bout des lèvres.

-Salut Derek ! lança joyeusement l'adolescent en s'asseyant sur une pile de caisses. Alors comme ça, on s'y connait en mécanique ? Cool, tu pourras jeter un oeil à ma voiture ?

Le loup soupira et tourna la tête vers lui.

-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules face au refus et répondit à l'Alpha.

-En fait, je me posais plein de questions sur les loups-garous du coup je me suis dit que je pourrais te les poser. Non parce que, Peter me fout trop la trouille pour que je veuille l'approcher, et puis Boyd, Erica, Isaac et Scott sont des p'tits louveteaux, alors ils ne savent pas grand choses. Et puis, Erica et Boyd sont pas rassurant non plus. Boyd est trop silencieux, un peu comme un tueur psychopathe qui attendrait son heure pour tuer, tu vois ? Et Erica prend un malin plaisir à me frapper, un peu comme toi, sauf que toi, je t'aime bien, Erica, elle est juste devenue plus pétasse en devenant lou..

-Ferme-la Stiles ! rugit Derek, à bout.

Cinq minutes que l'adolescent était arrivé, et Derek n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il sentait qu'il allait déjà devenir violent envers l'humain.

-Désolé. Mais tu veux bien répondre à mes questions quand même ? demanda-t-il, suppliant.

Derek serra les dents.

-Si je fais ça, tu te casses de chez moi ?

Stiles hocha vivement la tête avec un grand sourire. Il sentait qu'il avait gagné. Derek soupira une quatrième fois depuis qu'il était entré dans ce garage, et Stiles prit ça pour son assentiment à répondre.

-Cool. Donc, hier je regardais un documentaire animalier, sur la reproduction des animaux du coup. Donc je regardais ça, et j'ai vu un lion et une lionne, tu vois ? Le lion montait sur la li...

-Stiles ! Viens-en à ta question avant que je ne t'égorge.

-Okay, okay, pas besoin de t'énerver. Bon, donc je voulais savoir : est-ce que pour se reproduire, les loups-garous doivent être sous leur forme lupine ? Pour avoir des p'tits louveteaux trop minions ?

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

En voyant l'air très sérieux de Stiles, Derek se demanda pourquoi il méritait un tel énergumène. Il n'avait pourtant pas été si méchant que ça, son Karma pouvait pas être aussi nul, si ? Il secoua la tête et reprit ses réparations dans sa voiture.

-Alors ? insista l'adolescent.

Le loup grogna, il savait que Stiles ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

-Non, on ne se transforme pas pour ça.

-Okay ! Mais y'a pas un genre de saison des amours ? Comme vous êtes des loups, à moitié, vous pouvez être influencé par ça... Ou votre côté humain préfère que ça se passe en février, pendant la St-Valentin ? C'est vachement romantique remar...

-Si tu ne fermes pas ta bouche dans les deux secondes qui suivent, je te tue, c'est clair ? l'interrompit Derek en se retournant vivement vers lui, les yeux rougeoyants.

-Oui mais .. ?

-Ferme-la !

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Stiles n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Pendant environs deux minutes.

-Dans quelles positions les loups-garous préfèrent le faire ?

Derek faillit s'étouffer. Faillit. Pourquoi l'adolescent avait de telles questions ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête d'hyperactif ? Et surtout, comment l'empêcher de parler ?! C'était une question cruciale dont personne sur la planète n'avait la réponse. A moins que...

Derek semblait se souvenir que certaines fois, il parvenait à faire taire Stiles complètement. Et ce n'était pas en le menaçant, en lui grognant dessus, ou en le plaquant contre un mur qu'il y parvenait. En fait, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, avant, mais dès qu'il fixait simplement Stiles, en haussant un sourcil, ou qu'il le frôlait sans le vouloir, le garçon semblait perdre le fil de ses pensées.

L'Alpha eut soudain envie de faire un expérience, aux dépends de l'humain. S'il parvenait à avoir la paix, il serait le plus heureux des loups. Aussi, il se mit à fixer Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

Lorsque Stiles remarqua la façon de le regardait l'Alpha, il l'interpréta mal. Il y voyait un haussement de sourcil intéressé, après sa question sur les positions sexuelles préférées des loups. Il commença alors à rougir légèrement, son coeur battant plus vite. L'ambiguïté de la situation le gêna. Pas vraiment pour le côté ambigu, mais parce qu'il avait des sentiments incertains pour l'Alpha et que ce genre de situations étaient trop révélatrices de son trouble.

Une alchimie étrange se construisait entre eux. L'Alpha se contenta de l'ignorer (après tout, ce qu'il désirait, lui, c'était avoir la paix, il se fichait bien des sentiments de l'humain) et Stiles fit de son mieux pour ne pas la ressentir.

Tandis que, troublé, Stiles ne prononçait plus un mot - son cerveau tournait à plein régime -, Derek reprit son activité en savourant le soudain silence. Enfin, c'était relatif puisqu'il entendait clairement les battements désordonnés du coeur de Stiles. L'Alpha se dit qu'il devait encore réfléchir à plein régime, comme il le faisait tout le temps. Mais, s'il avait pris le temps de sentir l'odeur de Stiles, il aurait su qu'il ne réfléchissait pas, il essayait de ne pas montrer son attirance. Chose plutôt compliquée à faire quand un loup-garou peut littéralement sentir le désir, et entendre votre coeur qui menace d'exploser. Heureusement pour Stiles, Derek ne lui prêtait pas une très grande attention, concentré sur son travail.

D'ailleurs, le loup était tellement concentré, et Stiles tellement silencieux - inhabituel de sa part - que Derek parvint à en oublier sa présence. Il ne faisait carrément plus attention à ce qu'il avait autour de lui. Jusqu'au moment où, crevant de chaud - non seulement il devait faire dans les vingt-huit degrés à l'ombre, mais en plus le loup dégageait naturellement plus de chaleur -, il retira son T-shirt. Ca le rendait un peu plus libre des ses mouvements par la même occasion. Il se pencha sous le capot de sa voiture, et c'est là où les battements de coeur ne purent plus être ignorés. Ils étaient trop forts, trop affolés, trop bruyants. Derek se tourna vers l'adolescent, intrigué. Il avait presque pensé que celui-ci avait peur d'une quelconque menace, mais l'endroit était calme, et paisible. Et il y avait cette odeur...

Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il était juste paralysé. Le regard de Derek l'avait embrasé d'une marnière qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. C'était incroyable. Il savait qu'il trouvait Derek sexy, bien foutu, plutôt craquant avec ses airs de méchant, attendrissant aussi quand il cachait ses sentiments sous la colère. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il _désirait_ l'Alpha à ce point. C'en était flippant, déstabilisant. Il essayait de contrôler ses hormones - ça devait être ça non, le truc de l'attirance, c'était à cause des hormones ? - pour que le loup ne perçoive rien. Mais autant kidnapper l'enfant d'une femme, elle s'en rendrait moins vite compte.

Ce qui acheva certainement Stiles fût lorsque Derek ôta son haut avec nonchalance, faisant rouler les muscles de son dos. Sa peau semblait douce, et chaude, et il eut l'irrésistible envie de la toucher. De toucher son tattouage, d'en dessiner les contours du bout des doigts. En fait, il voulait carrément toucher, caresser, embrasser toute la peau nue de Derek. Cette constatation était aussi flippante qu'excitante. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites, secouées de léger tremblements, son coeur entama une course folle, s'entraînant pour les jeux olympique, sa respiration devint plus que saccadée, et se cerveau sembla se déconnecter. Plus rien, le vide total, si ce n'est l'envie de sauter sur Derek, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Derek n'en revenait pas. L'odeur habituelle du garçon lui plaisait bien, c'était un mélange doux entre le caramel, le gel douche à la fraise et une odeur plus musqué qui n'appartenait qu'à Stiles. Mais là, il sentait quelque chose d'autre, de puissant. C'était une odeur douce-amère, qui laissait un goût piquant sur la langue. Derek n'eut pas trop de mal à la reconnaître ; c'était l'odeur du désir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que Stiles le désirait - d'une manière plutôt violente d'ailleurs - ; ils étaient seuls et Stiles semblait le dévorer des yeux. Derek en fût un instant troublé, d'habitude c'était lui qui regardait les gens comme s'il allait les bouffer - quoi que le regard du loup soit beaucoup plus menaçant que celui que lui lançait l'adolescent.

-Stiles ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda l'Alpha, franchement.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de préambule, ni à tourner autour du pot. Il voulait savoir ce que ressentait le jeune homme exactement, alors il demandait directement. Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Stiles qui aurait aimé avoir plus de temps - beaucoup, beaucoup plus de temps - pour répondre à cette question. Parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Alors il répondit avec franchise - à quoi servait de mentir puisque le loup le saurait de toute manière ?

-J'en ... sais fichtrement rien ! "Amour" est peut-être un peu fort comme mot non ? tenta-t-il.

-Tu préfères "désir" ? s'amusa le loup.

Stiles grimaça.

-Quitte à choisir, je préfère rien du tout... C'est trop bizarre, et trop confus.

Derek haussa les sourcils sans perdre son air amusé. Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais il trouvait Stiles adorable. Le voir dans un état pareil - souffle court, corps légèrement tremblant, coeur affolé, et légère rougeur qui colorait son visage - le touchait. Il trouvait aussi adorable l'air perdu qu'il affichait.

En fait, s'il réfléchissait bien, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait des sentiments similaires. Ou des sentiments en rapport avec Stiles qui détonnaient des sentiments qu'il avait par rapport aux autres. En réalité, il était étonné de ne pas avoir saisi plus tôt. Il s'était laissé avoir, il s'était aveuglé. Il avait toujours trouvé Stiles adorable. Chiant, agaçant, irritant et terriblement bavard, aussi. Mais même ça, il y trouvait un certain... charme, si on pouvait dire. Le fait que Stiles disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête montrait qu'il était sincère. Quand il ouvrait la bouche, il ne mentait pas - bon sauf à son père mais c'était une autre histoire. Et il était d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Certes, au début, il avait trouvé l'adolescent plus irritant qu'adorable, il ne supportait absolument pas ses divagations. Mais, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Parce que, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour le repousser, Stiles revenait toujours, et le plus souvent pour l'aider voire le sauver. Et il avait commencé à lui faire confiance.

A partir de là, Derek avait nié tout ce qui concernait Stiles, parce qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance. Il allait être trahi, encore, et ça ne finirait pas bien, encore. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir la petite pointe de colère quand Stiles babillait sur Lydia, la jalousie quand il sentait l'odeur de la rousse sur lui, la tristesse quand Stiles l'insultait... Bref, toutes ces petites choses que faisait que lui, Derek Hale, Alpha de son état, était tombé amoureux de Stiles Stilinski, adolescent hyperactif, avec une telle lenteur qu'il ne l'avait pas senti venir. Il s'était laissé surprendre. L'adolescent s'était accroché à son coeur et ne semblait plus vraiment vouloir en être délogé - même si Stiles n'en avait pas conscience.

Cette révélation faite à lui-même, il ne voyait plus Stiles de la même manière. Un petit quelque chose dans son regard pétillant de malice. Un petit quelque chose quand il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Un petit quelque chose dans sa façon de bouger. D'un coup, Stiles semblait être entouré d'une aura qui attirait Derek, qui lui donnait envie de frôler, toucher, caresser son visage, sa peau, d'embrasser ses lèvres, d'inspirer son odeur pour s'en imprégner. Tout ça, c'était du désir, pensa le loup avec un sourire. Stiles avait raison, "amour" était pour le moment un mot bien trop fort.

Il s'approcha alors doucement de Stiles - toujours assis sur la pile de caisses -, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, ou pour lui laisser le temps de s'enfuir. Arrivé devant lui, la tête baissée vers lui, il frôla son visage du bout des doigts. Sa tempe, sa pommette, sa joue, son menton, ses lèvres. Instinctivement, sans en avoir véritablement conscience, Stiles ferma les yeux sous ces caresses. C'était agréable, il frissonnait. Les doigts du loup continuèrent alors, et descendirent dans son cou avec lenteur, ne faisant qu'effleurer la peau. Stiles poussa un soupir tandis qu'il frissonnait de nouveau.

-Laisse-moi t'aider à éclaircir les choses, dit doucement Derek en saisissant le visage de Stiles entre ses mains.

L'adolescent garda les yeux fermés, dans une attente fébrile de la suite. Il espérait que Derek l'embrasse. Il _voulait _impérativement que Derek l'embrasse. Et ses attentes furent comblées. Les lèvres, douces et chaudes, du loup se posèrent avec une délicatesse infinie sur celle de Stiles. C'était infime, rapide, juste un effleurement. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Derek contre sa bouche, qu'il ouvrit pour le mêler au sien. Prenant ce geste comme une invitation, le loup déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescent, mais cette fois-ci le baiser ne fût pas aussi doux, aussi délicat, aussi hésitant, ni aussi retenu. Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste. Cette fois-ci, leur langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se chamaillaient, s'enroulaient dans un balais fiévreux. Stiles agrippa les hanches de Derek pour le rapprocher de lui, puis enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Et ses mains se déplacèrent, se baladèrent sur le torse de Derek, parcourant chaque millimètre de peau nue, caressant, effleurant ou agrippant fermement. Il passa ses mains dans le dos qu'il avait tant voulu caresser, ce qu'il fit avec passion. Derek laissa lui aussi glisser ses mains ; l'une se positionna sur la nuque de Stiles, pour approfondir leur baiser, et l'autre se positionna sur la hanche de l'adolescent pour maintenir son corps contre le sien.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent - de quelques millimètres seulement -, il avait tout deux le souffle court, le coeur affolé, l'estomac retourné, la peau comme électrifiée, le corps légèrement tremblant et dégageant une chaleur incroyable.

-Okay, peut-être bien que je te désir, souffla finalement Stiles. Mais, j'en suis pas sûr, on pourrait peut-être vérifier... ?

Derek eut un petit rire avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres de l'adolescent. Il comptait vérifier pendant encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

_FIN_

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? En tout cas je l'espère :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
